


Heading home

by did_ya_miss_anti



Series: Closing Time [1]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Gen, Knives, Torture, psychological abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/did_ya_miss_anti/pseuds/did_ya_miss_anti
Summary: Jayce sends Anti on his way.





	1. Heading home

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make a continuation of this (http://paranoctis.tumblr.com/post/161590336692/can-i-just-the-anon-very-gently-picks-anti-up), but I didn’t want to spam the post. Either way, hope you enjoy.

Anti woke slowly; that kind of slowly where you know if you wake fully, you won’t be able to return to the dreams slipping between your fingertips. The ghostly whispers of his name on someone else’s breath made the desire to remain in the dream realm that much more tempting…

Alas, it was not meant to last. The fog in his mind abated, and Anti was left staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. After a moment, that thought registered to him, and he sat up quickly. To his dismay, this resulted in a merciless throbbing in his head, eliciting a soft groan from him. He took a moment to let himself get used to the ache in his head, then began looking around.  
He noticed the water and pills first and was quick to down them. The pounding in his head thankfully had diminished, though it was not fully gone. It was then he noticed the note. After reading it, Anti frowned. He had no idea who this person was, nor where they lived. He was still wearing his clothes, minus his shoes. That had to be a plus, right?  
When the headache was no more than a dull ache, he got out of bed, slipping his shoes on, then hesitantly walked into the hallway. He went into the bathroom, used the facilities, then washed his hands. With the water still running, he glanced at himself in the mirror. Man, did he look like hell. He splashed some water on his face, dried off with a hand towel, then left the bathroom.  
The scent of bacon hit his nose. He followed it to a small kitchen, where a person who had to be at least half a foot shorter than him was cooking, humming to themself. He was quiet for a short while, before clearing his throat.

Jayce glanced over their shoulder. “Oh, you’re awake. It wasn’t my first choice to bring you here, you know.” They turned back to their cooking.  
Anti rolled his eyes. Of course. The blue haired bartender. He had very vague memories of asking them to give him another round. “Yeah, well, sorry. Must have been pretty deep asleep.”  
They simply nodded in response. “You hungry? If you can’t tolerate the bacon, I have toast, too.”  
Anti licked his lips, taking a few steps closer. He snagged a piece of bacon off the plate upon which they’d been set, and munched away on it. A low groan of satisfaction emanated from his throat, causing Jayce to smile. “Guess you can stomach the bacon.” They set a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast on the table for him, along with cutlery. “Go on then, eat up.”  
He sat down at the table, picking up a fork and taking slow bites. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke softly, “So, ah, thank ya. Fer not just leaving me there last night. Er leaving me with the authorities or something.” He gave them a toothy grin as they walked over with their own plate. They sat across from him, smiling faintly. “Yeah, well, I just wanted to get home. You were a pain in my ass to carry, y'know.”  
He snorted. “Yeah, how did ya manage t'carry me? Ya can’t be more than, what, five feet tall?”  
The effort they put into rolling their eyes was nearly audible. “Four foot eleven, if you must know. And I’ve carried my fair share of deadweights. You’re not the first. But you are the first I’ve brought home.”  
“Well just color me tickled pink, then,” he said with the slightest hint of sarcasm.  
The silence returned.  
When they’d both finished eating, Jayce moved to get up, only for Anti to get up and grab both plates. “No, I’ll ah, I’ll clean it up. Thank ya.” He started washing the dishes. Again, silence.  
After a few moments, Jayce got up. “So, I guess you might…want to go home? I could call you a cab or something…”  
Anti had finished the dishes and turned to face them, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well. If ya wantta get rid o’ me so soon.” A sly smile graced his face, and a slow blush began to spread across Jayce’s face.  
“That’s not what I meant! I mean. You. I. Ugh!” They covered their face with their hands, embarrassed.  
Anti laughed; his voice glitched occasionally.  
Jayce rubbed their face with their hands, completely at a loss for words. Anti piped up before they could form any, “So, ya don’t even know my name and yer makin’ breakfast for me. I go by Anti. And yourself?” That smile. It seemed so predatory in nature.  
“A-ah, people call me Jayce.” They wrung their hands nervously as they glanced away from him, once more worrying their lip. He snickered at their obvious nervousness.  
“C'mon now, I won’t bite ya. Unless ya want that.” Were his teeth always so…sharp looking? They quickly shook off the thought; it must be their mind playing tricks on them.  
“I-I’m shy by nature. Can’t help myself. So. Um. Why did you fall asleep at the bar last night, anyway?” Their head tilted to the side, and Anti looked away.  
“Had a fight with an old friend ‘a mine. He left. Didn’t have a way home.” He shrugged his shoulders, arms still crossed over his chest. “Why’d ya bring me home?”  
Now it was Jayce’s turn to look away. “I don’t really appreciate having the cops in my bar…” They rubbed the back of their neck. “Sure you wouldn’t have liked being in the slammer overnight, either, right? So, win-win?” They laughed nervously.  
Anti gave them a half-hearted smile. “Yeah, win-win. Thanks fer that.”

Jayce smiled softly as they nodded. “Yeah, you’re welcome. So.” They glanced up at the clock, which was in desperate need of batteries, but was at least correct twice a day, then back down at Anti. “Do you want me to call you a cab?”  
Anti glanced at his phone. It was two in the afternoon. “Yeah, gettin’ home would probably be a good idea.”  
Jayce ordered them a cab, and not long after, they were saying their goodbyes.  
“Y'know, you’ll probably see me at the bar again some day.” He gave them a cocky grin as the cabbie waited impatiently for them to stop talking so he could get along with his route. “But in case ya can’t wait for that day,” he grabbed their arm quickly, scribbling in sharpie on it. “Ya can give me a text or call if ya like.” His cocky grin turned to a smirk, and he got into the cab, leaving Jayce wide-eyed and a little flustered.  
The cab tore off down the street, leaving the bartender watching in silence, before heading inside their house to get ready for another night at the bar.


	2. Bicker Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I've continued this but HERE YOU GO ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anti has finally made it home, and Dark is not happy.

Anti returned home, frowning slightly. The house was in disarray; exactly as he had expected Dark to leave it. “Fooken ass…” As he walked into the living room, unwilling to deal with the chaos of the entryway, a new problem presented itself. The ass was sitting on the couch, passed out. He picked up a magazine and tossed it at the well-dressed man, hitting him square in the face. This, of course, caused him to sit up straight, looking around as one usually does when waking from slumber.

“Anti?” When he’d gained enough of his senses, there appeared to almost be a war waging between emotions; the features on his body remained calm, though there were rage and fear present in the glitches of himself. They weren’t solid, but they were visible, shadows of their counterpart. “Where have you been?”

“Where have I been? Where ‘ave _you_ been? You _left me_ at the bar last night! I woke up in someone else’s house, fer fuck’s sake!”

Dark appeared as himself once more, the gossamer images having vanished. “After our…argument, I returned home and waited for you. I trusted you well enough, which I see was a mistake in hindsight, that you would return home safely.”

Anti rolled his eyes. “Jesus fooken hell, Dark, ya should'a known I’d drink myself silly!” His voice glitched as his frustration rose. “The bartender ended up bringin’ me ta their house! Nice enough not ta call the cops.” He crossed his arms over his chest; the sclera of his eyes had become pitch black, though usually he was able to control it to a degree to appear at least mildly human.

Dark remained composed, choosing his next words carefully, “You are an adult, Anti. I should be able to trust you with the simple task of returning to your own house unscathed.”

“And fooken’ look at me, here I am, unscathed! Jayce even made me breakfast!”

A bit of anger seethed below the calm features on Dark’s facade. “And how exactly did you return home? Did you walk?”

“No, they called me a cab and paid for it. Ya need ta calm down, Dark.”

Dark rose to his feet, pulling at and smoothing out his suit jacket, then ran a hand through his hair. “Well, at least you returned safely. I will give you that.” He walked away, hands behind his back.

“And just where are ya goin’ now?”

“You know, I admire you, Anti. No care for your own safety or the emotions of others. You’ve really outdone yourself this time.”

Anti lost it.

He launched himself at Dark, tackling him to the ground, a feral, glitchy growl emitting from him as he aimed a punch for the other man’s face. Dark was quicker, however, and grabbed Anti’s hand before the punch could land, a sneer on his face as he began to twist Anti’s hand back at a painful angle.

Anti howled in pain, before bringing his knee up to slam into Dark’s groin. He snarled, shoving the green haired man off himself as he curled into a ball. “Are ya fooken done with this absurdity?!” Dark nodded, albeit with some reluctance.

“Truce?”

“Truce.” Anti nodded, using his uninjured hand to push himself up off the floor, then offered said hand to help Dark up as well. The flickering emotions returned, pride in not wishing to accept the help, though only the shadowy representations gave it away. He begrudgingly took Anti’s hand, allowing the other to help him up. When standing, Dark smoothed out his suit once more. He nodded his head in unspoken thanks, then turned to the task of cleaning the mess he’d left for his roommate’s return. For the remaining daylight hours, the two of them cleaned. 

—————————————————————————————————-

Jayce cleaned off the bar once more, sighing as they tried to keep the building at least somewhat presentable. As they glanced upward, they noticed a well-dressed man in a suit enter the establishment, an air about him as though he owned the place. They tossed the dish towel over their shoulder, flashed the man a smile, and called out to him, “Hello there! What can I get you?”

Dark smiled back at them, sitting at the bar. “May I have a glass of water? I am waiting for a friend.” Jayce nodded, getting him what he requested.

“Here you go. If you need anything else, just holler, okay?” They smiled broadly. Before they could move away, Dark caught their wrist, turning their arm over. He glanced over the phone number splayed across their flesh.

“Do you get phone numbers from patrons frequently, then?”

“A-ah, no, I-ah, um, h-he was a special case.” Their stutter had returned. “He fell asleep here last night and I… Ah… Brought him home.” They attempted to pull their wrist from his grasp, only for it to tighten.

“I see. And this man, did he happen to have green hair?” Of course Dark knew the number was Anti’s; he had the damn thing memorized. He simply enjoyed playing the cat and mouse game much too much to release his little toy so quickly.

“Y-yeah, h-his name was Anti. W-wait, do you know him? Were you the one he fought with last night?”

“That, my dear, is entirely irrelevant.” His gaze bore into them as he leaned over the counter. “You are going to go to your coworker and feign ailment. You will tell them you need to return home and you will come with me. Understood?” They looked confused but nodded slowly. 

Jayce’s face seemed…paler. They seemed almost ill, in a way. They walked over to their coworker, hand on their stomach as they spoke in hushed tones with him, then motioned to the man sitting at the bar. He nodded, and Jayce returned. “O-okay, he said I could go..” Dark’s smile seemed wider than his face was capable of producing as he took their hand, leading them out of the bar and into the night.

—————————————————————————————————-

Anti hummed softly to himself as he made himself a sandwich in the kitchen. He slipped his knife from his pocket, using it to cut the sandwich in half, closed the knife back up, then slipped the heavy piece of metal back into his pocket. As he munched on it, he glanced at his phone. A text from an unknown number had come in.

_Anti, will I see you at the bar tonight?_

_~Jayce_

A grin spread across his face as he scarfed down the sandwich, then went to his room to change into something more suitable for the bar scene. 

 

—————————————————————————————————-

Jayce was entirely unsure where they were being brought, but the fear of angering the being who had _mind controlled_ them was too terrifying to even consider. The silence in the car was so thick it could be sliced with a butter knife. They stared out the window, watching buildings become fewer and farther between. Finally, they could no longer take the silence. “Wh…where are you taking me?” They frowned slightly. Dark’s cold, piercing red eyes met Jayce’s in the mirror, and they shrunk back into their seat, going silent. Dark returned his gaze to the road.  
When they reached their destination, an empty looking warehouse, Jayce couldn’t help the feeling of their skin crawling as they began contemplating an escape. Dark spoke, interrupting their thoughts, “Come now, dear, let’s go inside and get you all set up…” His grin looked predatory, and Jayce could feel their body moving without their permission, a soft whimper sounding from them as they exited the car and slowly made their way into the building…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now that Dark has Jayce trapped in an empty warehouse and Anti thinks he’s going to see them at the bar, what’s going to happen next??? Until next time~


	3. Dark's new toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark decides to take his anger out on Jayce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes violence, blood, knives, torture, and psychological abuse. Reader discretion is advised.

Jayce was strapped to a table which had been turned on its end so as to keep them upright. Dark had disappeared off into the dark void of where the fluorescent bulb could not touch. Their skin was covered in gooseflesh, and they silently glanced around the room, trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. Their wrists had rubbed raw from pulling so sharply at the bindings.

A low chuckle reverberated off the walls, making it near impossible to understand where it was coming from. Jayce glanced around more fervently, tears starting to form in their eyes as panic tightened their chest, restricting their breathing. “What do you want from me? _What did I do wrong?”_

Their eyes went wide as their eyes flicked upward to see the handle of a knife sticking from their arm, between the wrist and the elbow. The pain registered, and they screamed; their body arched in the restraints, only enhancing the pain.

“Now, now, deep breaths. We haven’t even _started_ the fun…”

Dark sneered down at them, taking a few steps back as he smoothed out his suit. “Tell me, dear bartender, how is it you have come to believe you can just do as you please, hm? When in your feeble little brain did the idea of befriending a _nightmare_ was a good idea?”

Jayce let out a small whimper as rivulets of blood slid down their arm. “P-please just let me go. I-I won’t talk to him anymore, I swear. I won’t call him or text him. It’ll be like it never happened! Please, _please_ just let me go!”

Dark’s condescending laugh echoed throughout the room once more. “You are so, so naive. I admire that, you know. Not having to worry about things that you just don’t understand? Such a beautiful thing… Your small mind would likely cave under the weight of such hardships.” Before they could get a word out, a new knife had appeared in his hand, once more eliciting a whimper from them. “You see, my dear, your new _friend,”_ he emphasized the word with a sneer, “is _mine._ He may not be fully aware of it, but Anti has been mine for quite some time now. And I will not be having the likes of you spoil his mind…” The tip of the knife trailed along the tender flesh of Jayce’s collarbone slowly, agonizingly slowly.

—————————————————————————————————-

Anti had arrived at the bar near midnight, a bit better dressed than he’d been on his previous venture. He looked around the room, humming to himself as he searched for his new friend. Where were they?

He waited a solid fifteen minutes before impatience set in. They couldn’t be in the bathroom, not if they were on the clock. When he spotted another bartender, Anti strode over to him, a frown etched into his features. “Excuse me, Sir? Where’s the other bartender, Jayce?”

He glanced over at Anti, looked him up and down, then scoffed. “Better luck next time, kid. They got sick and some hottie in a really nice suit brought them home.”

Anti’s eye twitched; the sclera were beginning to turn black. “I see. Thank you.” He turned and left without another word, anger causing his body to glitch occasionally.

—————————————————————————————————-

Tear tracks had long since dried on Jayce’s face; blood-soaked their clothes and their breathing had since become ragged.

“You could have joined me, you could have had everything you want, you know… All of this pain would cease. You would obey my commands, and everything in the world would begin to look up for you. Instead, you decided to play with him. Toy with his emotions. I bet you made him put that number on your arm, didn’t you?” The strip of flesh with Anti’s phone number had been flayed off.

A soft whimper escaped them as they used what little strength they had to shake their head. “H-he d-did it h-himself!”

**“DON’T LIE TO ME!”**

Dark didn’t bother containing his anger, snarling as he ripped the knife still buried in their arm out, eliciting a scream from Jayce.

“Please, I just want to go home! I just want to go home…”

“Would anyone even notice you were gone? Hm? I’m sure your work wouldn’t care too much. They’d assume you quit. After all, you left in the middle of a shift with only the half-hearted excuse of being ill. You don’t even have any family that would know you were gone until it was far, far too late, am I correct?”

They hung their head, the tears renewed. “I am, aren’t I? Not a single person would notice if you disappeared. How pathetic. And to think I considered sparing you.” Dark raised the knife, poising his hand for the kill.

_“Say goodnight.”_

Anti burst through the door, his entire body glitching out as he lunged at dark, a knife in hand. “Get the fook away from them!” Dark easily side-stepped the angry Irishman, smiling as he backed up into the darkness.

“I see your rescuer has come for you. Do you have enough blood left for it to be worth his effort?” His voice faded, and he was gone.

Anti rushed to Jayce, doing his damnedest to undo their bindings. When they were free, their body slumped over, leaning into him. Dark was right, they had lost a lot of blood. Dark spots were coating their vision. Was Anti calling to them? It was like trying to hear while under water…


End file.
